People are often tasked with reviewing large collections of documents. For example, a researcher may find a collection of one hundred documents on a topic of interest to the researcher. As another example, a researcher may be provided a collection of one million documents to review and analyze. Reviewing such large collections of documents is generally burdensome and time consuming.